How the Mighty have Fallen
by May Sparrow
Summary: Even a demon can grieve, and he only grieves for his lack of understanding. Can a hated creature be saved? Mild mild cursing, I mean not to offend.


A conversation between a so-called evil creature and the Father of the World. Lucifer has recently become an intriguing character for me. He's always evil and hated, but I feel like there's more to it. Can't a creature feel shame for all he's done? I thought that it was our duty to forgive others and feel sorry for our sins, and as a child of God, can't even a fallen angel regret?

I don't want to seem blasphemous or stupid in the ways of the Bible, and I don't want to offend. This is my own personal view of the world. If we are told to love our enemies and pray for those who persecute us, then maybe we should grieve for Satan. He's messed up, and he's done horrible things, but if we can feel grief for him, then the greatest of evils can be conquered.

Again, I mean not to offend.

* * *

><p><em>The fires of the Pit never cease; they only grow with the hatred of humanity and the sins of the world. The agony caused to their souls fell to a creature that agonizes itself, for fate has wished it.<em>

_God has wished it._

**Self-pitying, again, my Angel?**

_With all due respect, Lord, please shut up._

**Ah, Lucifer. Always a pleasure to visit.**

_Would you like something? Or do you come to send me another soul you grieve for?_

**I was always here. You just are blind to me.**

_You always speak in riddles._

**Answers would be clear if you tried to see like I see.**

_Hmph._

…

_Father?_

**Yes, Lucifer?**

_You know I'm sorry, right?_

**I know. But I cannot change what has befallen you. You chose your fate long ago, child, and you must carry out your path.**

_But I don't want to die! I know I have gone against you, but I—_

**You regret. I understand. But you still carry out your duties like a faithful son, because this must be so, and it always shall be so, until the end of time.**

…_If you knew, why did you not stop me?_

**I only know what has happened and what will happen because it is going to happen. Had you not been to rebel, I would not have seen it.**

_Damn paradoxes._

**They are irritants, aren't they? But fun.**

_You find this fun? All this anguish? Forget my soul, you send your own children, who you chose over your angels, to the depths of fire to burn with me! How can you enjoy this!_

…

**I do not.**

**I cannot.**

**I did not send them. They came by choice. Just as you did. **

_They could not have known—_

**What would have befallen them if they had continued their betrayal? Some of them did know Lucifer! They chose everything they did, with full awareness of their consequences, just as you knew what would happen had you rebelled! Yet you still did!**

…_Why did you not tell them?_

**I did. But I do not want to be feared, child. I want to be loved.**

**Do you love me?**

…

_I always have. From the moment of my existence, I loved you, and I continue to love you. But I cannot understand why you give creatures of flesh and dirt souls and will. I cannot understand what you see in the dirt that you hadn't seen in the light. The Light of Angels. _

**As one previously of the Light, I would trust you to not understand. This situation… it is complex.**

_Enlighten me._

**Very well then.**

**Lucifer, light is pure and clean and unflawed. But it cannot feel. It causes feeling, but only if there is one to feel the light. Who better to feel the light than something that needed cleansing?**

**I love the human for their flaws. I love the Angels, but humans have always been confused. Yet watching them, you can see them making names for themselves, striving to understand the universe, striving to understand me. They take what they must and continue forward, and they feel scars but allow it to fuel themselves into a new stage.**

**They will be perfect one day.**

_I fail to comprehend. Striving to understand? They kill their own kind! They torment one another, even the children abuse their siblings and fellow playmates! How is that becoming perfect!_

**One day, I will separate the sheep from the goats—**

_Oh, not this again. The old prophecies you yourself created? Bah! What sort of a god are you, that calls your children to perfection then burns them with your Black Angel? Genocide!_

…

…_Apologies._

**You would know.**

…_What?_

**Genocide. You would know genocide.**

…_Ah. Yes. I would, wouldn't I? Even now, the one know as "Adolf Hitler" burns somewhere in the dark chambers._

_Forgive me, Father. Your choices confuse and anger me. I can never understand, no matter how long you try to explain. I am a lost cause._

**Lucifer. You are only a lost cause if you do not try.**

_But I can't! And no matter how much I try to understand, to make the humans love me as many love you, I am the evil demon, the spirit of the darkness, and that can never change! You said yourself Fate has been set for me to and I cannot stop it. So what is the point?_

**I would like you to know. Perhaps, in your last moments, you will understand what we made and will be able to accept who you are, who you were meant to become.**

_I am a monster._

**You are a Fallen Angel.**

_Are they not the same?_

**Not to me.**

_You and your riddles! I'm sick of it! You make no sense to me! You make creatures of free will, allow them to turn away from you, allow them to kill you, allow them to be foolish and give me reign of their lives! You can be such a fool!_

**I am not a fool. I am a Father.**

_Enough! Leave me! I cannot take your damned riddles any longer! Be gone from my realm, lest the screams of your children reach your ears on my command!_

_Be gone I said!_

_Be—Father?_

_Lord?_

_You… I didn't…_

_I…_

…

_Forgive me Father._

_For I have sinned._


End file.
